


The Vampires and Their Hyung

by Anthemgal18



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: All the members seem so soft towards Jinho I love it, Fairy Jinho, Fluff, I'm soft for this Pentagon, Jinho is a fairy, Jinho is cute, Jinho is small, Jinho is so soft when it comes to the others, M/M, Mentions of Hyojong, Mentions of Hyojong and Hyuna, Mentions of Hyuna, Pentagon, Supernatural Pentagon, The 9 Other members are vampires, The others must protect Jinho, Vampire Changgu, Vampire Hongseok, Vampire Hui, Vampire Hyunggu, Vampire Shinwon, Vampire Wooseok, Vampire Yanan, Vampire Yuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemgal18/pseuds/Anthemgal18
Summary: Pentagon is a coven of vampires... well except for Jinho, he's a fairy. How does this work?
Relationships: Adachi Yuto & Everyone, Adachi Yuto/Jo Jinho | Jino, Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Adachi Yuto/Ko Shinwon, Adachi Yuto/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Adachi Yuto/Yan An, Adachi Yuto/Yang Hongseok, Adachi Yuto/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Jo Jinho | Jino/Everyone, Jo Jinho | Jino/Jung Wooseok, Jo Jinho | Jino/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jo Jinho | Jino/Ko Shinwon, Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yan An, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Jung Wooseok/Everyone, Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jung Wooseok/Ko Shinwon, Jung Wooseok/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Jung Wooseok/Yan An, Jung Wooseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Everyone, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yan An, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Ko Shinwon & Everyone, Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Ko Shinwon/Yan An, Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok, Ko Shinwon/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Everyone, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Yan An, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Yang Hongseok, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yan An/Everyone, Yan An/Yang Hongseok, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yang Hongseok & Everyone, Yang Hongseok/Jung Wooseok, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yeo Changgu | Yeo One/Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. Intro

When Jinho had planned to debut he had been expecting to be one of the shortest members. He was a fairy after all and even though he was tall for a fairy, he was still below the average height of most adult males. However, he had not expected to have such a huge height gap with several of his members (23cm difference with the maknae of all people!). He had also not expected to be the oldest. After a moment, though, those facts became the easy facts to accept. One thing that took a bit longer for Jinho to grasp, and it took the others a moment to get used to it as well, was that every other member was a vampire.

Jinho was a fairy that had been thrown into a coven of vampires and had been expected to instantly get along with them otherwise the future of the group they were going to debut in could end up falling apart. The company knew full well what type of creatures the aspiring idols were, but they still decided that the small and unintimidating Jinho would be a good mat-hyung for nine blood sucking, sometimes terrifying, vampires. So it fell upon them to make it all work out if they ever wished to follow their dreams and debut.

At first it was hard. The others tried to be as welcoming as they could and Jinho tried to be a good hyung to his dongsaengs, but there were several things that both parties had to get used to. For instance, Jinho had to get used to seeing the others casually drinking their daily bags of blood that the company, somehow, provided. He also had to get used to the fact that the others hand enhanced senses, which could sometimes cause them to be overwhelmed by everything and they would just need a break. The others also had to get used to the fact that Jinho could, and would, just suddenly turn into his tiny fairy form (of about 6cm) at will and if he got too embarrassed or upset he could possibly just hide away in his tiny form.

They all also had to be aware of their weaknesses to avoid hurting each other. They all had a few similar weaknesses none of them could touch iron or silver. Neither of the two species could get too close to fire as it could destroy them in an instant,

However, each species also had their own weaknesses. Jinho could very easily get sick. Fairies had very weak immune systems. The fairy sometimes hated how vulnerable he was. If something as small as a bug attacked him while he was in his tiny form, he could very easily get sick and injured. Fairies were also very shy. For the most part they hated interacting with the public. Jinho was a rare one that even despite how shy he was, he wanted to be in the spotlight as a k-idol because of his love for music. Also Jinho was NEVER allowed to go anywhere near cream as it intoxicated him almost like alcohol, except a little more extremely.

For the nine vampires they had a few more weaknesses. Sunlight wasn’t as bad as a lot of folklore made it to be, they could go out in sunlight they just couldn’t linger in it or else it could hurt them a little bit. The vampires also had to be invited into a building before entering for the first time. They also could not touch holy water or crosses.

After a while of dealing with each other, both parties grew closer and closer and Jinho was soon fully accepted into the coven. The vampires also ended up vowing that they would protect their small hyung from anything that threatened to harm him. 

Even though magical beings were accepted by the world, the group still tried to hide their species for a while, mainly for Jinho’s sake. Fairies were constantly being hunted for by other magical beings because they were useful in many spells and potions. Also the group might be targeted by other vampire covens as they had a non-vampire in their group. Some vampires might want to try and make the first fairy/vampire hybrid. The guys did not want any harm to come to Jinho. After the group had finally debuted they tried their best to keep what they were on the down low. However, after a few months the media somehow found out exactly what they all were and published it. The company heightened their security just in case. The vampires also tried to keep their senses heightened when they were around big crowds just in case something was lurking.

Their families had had difficulties accepting the line up as well. Jinho’s parents had always taught him to try and avoid vampires as they were dangerous monsters. Most of the time when they had run into a vampire in public his parents had always done their best to really avoid them, even going as far as to cross to the other side of the road. Jinho had always thought his parents' habits were a bit silly. He had been intimidated by the bigger, and often fiercer creatures, but they were still people. When Jinho’s parents had tried to talk him out of being in the group just because of the vampires, Jinho had just rolled his eyes and promised his parents he’d be fine. Almost every time Jinho talked to his parents, however, they still almost always mentioned something about being careful around the “scary creatures” that were his group members.

For the others their families had mixed reactions. Some were absolutely disgusted that their sons would mess with a “lowly” creature like a fairy. Yuto’s family had almost refused to support the group. They had thankfully at least decided to support Yuto when he had a conversation with them about him being happy. Hoetaek, Changgu, and Shinwon’s families also looked down on the fairies and thought of vampires as being above the small and weak creatures.

Hongseok and Yanan’s parents needed time to warm up to Jinho. They started out uncertain what to think about their sons interacting with a fairy. However, before long they loved the boy and were pleased that he had been placed in the group.

As for Hyojong, Hyunggu and Wooseok’s parents, they absolutely loved Jinho from the very first moment. Wooseok’s mother even treated Jinho like another son. They loved how kind and thoughtful the fairy was and they also said on multiple occasions that the difference in species meant nothing to them. 

As time went on the boys also had a few troubles with the group members line up. Yanan had some health problems here and there and needed to go on a few breaks, but still was a beloved member. Hyojong had been forced out of the group by their company after he had revealed to the world that he was dating the absolutely stunning sorceress, and k-idol queen, Hyuna. The members were saddened by the loss of Hyojong, but they were thrilled that he was finally happy not having to hide his relationship any more. He and Hyuna were a beautiful couple that deserved happiness.

Despite all the troubles the group faced, they all agreed that this was the dream they had wanted and they were all very happy to be pursuing that dream together. They agreed that they had turned into more than just a coven, and more than just a k-pop group. They were now family, and family would be there to help each other as much as they possibly could, whether it be with magical concerns or with concerns about something going on in life. For that they were all very thankful.


	2. The Rude Interviewer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview goes wrong...

All of the members of Pentagon loved being k-pop idols. It had been their dream for a long time. Although, they had been having some troubles with some overeager press lately trying to dig in on their personal lives and how a fairy was living in harmony with eight vampires.

It had come to be that most of the time the members didn’t even think about the differences. Jinho wasn’t just a delicate fairy, he was their loving, talented, and honestly, quite strong-willed hyung. 

When Jinho looked at his members, he no longer saw them as blood sucking, scary “so called” monsters, he just saw his crack-head dongsaengs that he thought of as family.

If it had been up to them the press still would be in the dark about what they were. Before the press knew what they were there was no so-called “gap” between the members. They were all on the same level of humanity as everyone else. They weren’t asked biased questions that were clearly meant to try and start drama for the boys. Ever since the press had found out though, they were asked some of the stupid discriminating questions almost once per interview. The press was part of the reason Yanan was currently on hiatus for his mental health.

Today was sadly one of those days where there wasn’t just one simple question on the topic, it seemed the whole interview was going to be based on the difference. The interviewer also clearly held bias against all magical beings, but he seemed to especially try and get under the vampires’ skin.

From the start, all of Pentagon had noticed his aloofness with them. He seemed to scowl at them when they first met him behind the camera. He seemed to begrudgingly shake hands with Hoetaek and when the leader grabbed the man’s hand he instantly jumped back and yanked his hand away. The man was wearing two silver rings on his hand. He had said sorry and had acted a little remorseful, but Shinwon had said later that he swore he saw a slight smirk on the man’s face when Hoetaek had jumped back. The leader’s hand had two small burn marks on the palm of his hand from where he had made contact. 

The managers had asked then if they wanted to cancel the interview, but Hoetaek said it was fine and probably just a mistake as the next time they saw the man his rings were gone. (Probably not by his choice, but the producer’s.) 

When the interview started, the man seemed to be a bit more friendly. He had a smile on his face and he actually was speaking to the members in a friendly tone. However, as the interview went on he quickly seemed to focus the interview on them as non-human creatures, and not them as k-idols. 

The questions ranged from ‘where do the vampires get their blood from?’ to ‘does Jinho ever get intimidated by the others?’ The entire interview kept going on and on with questions that were not about their musical careers. The managers watched from the sidelines watching the members reactions to see if they needed to step in, not seeing anything after about thirty minutes through the forty-five minute interview, the managers decided to go make sure everything was ready for the members in the dressing room after the interview. That was when the interviewer seemed to amp up his questions.

He asked a few questions like ‘have the vampires ever been drawn to a fan’s blood?’ and also ‘Have the vampires ever wanted to drink Jinho’s blood?”’ The members tried their best to keep calm. When Jinho managed to look to the side to read his member’s expressions and saw out of the corner of his eye Yuto’s eyes flicker from their regular brown to blood red and then back again, he knew he needed to step in.

“Excuse me, sir?” Jinho had cut the man off in the middle of one of his questions. The man seemed shocked at first and then quickly showed that he was annoyed. Jinho’s shyness began coming through at the cold look he was receiving, he hesitated for a minute before getting his courage back “Why are you asking such rude questions? We thought we were here to be interviewed on our latest album, not on what species we are. We’re all people and we all have feelings. What you’re asking us is making us very uncomfortable.”

The look in the man’s eyes shifted from annoyed to cold then to anger. “You think I care about how a bunch of horrid creatures like you all feel? I’m surprised you care so dearly for your “dongsaengs.” The man used air quotes for the dongsaengs part. “Honestly, Jinho, If I were you, I’d be more focused on not becoming their next meal as opposed to their feelings. Monsters like them act like they care, but as soon as they’re running low on blood you’ll be pushed into a corner as they tower over you.”

Jinho gulped as the man stood up and took a step towards him. The other members moved to try and block him, their protectiveness coming out. Jinho looked around and quietly tried to calm down the others.

“Sir, I don’t understand why you’re like this. You’re being completely unreasonable. I trust my dongsaengs with my life and I also don’t like how you seem to want to start drama that’s not even there between us. These guys aren’t a threat to me or anyone else. They are just people trying to follow their dreams as well.”

“You are utterly pathetic. They’ve got you so blinded to their inhumanity that you believe they care for you. Here I thought the worst monster I would have to be in contact with today would be vampires, but you’ve shown me that a delusional fairy can be even more disgusting and vile. Treating monsters who shouldn’t even be alive like they’re humans. I hope you live to regret your words. You know, I’m starting to think you deserve to be eaten alive. To have their fangs rip into your skin and tear you apart.” The man continued to get closer until Hongseok, Hoetaek, and Shinwon who had been sitting on the front row of chairs next to Jinho quickly blocked the man from advancing any further. All of them had red eyes in anger and had their fangs bared.

The producers, who had been shocked at the quick escalation of the interviewer's behavior, also quickly stepped in and they had already called security to take the man away to try and calm down the atmosphere. They were quick to apologize to the group about everything that had happened and promised that appropriate actions would be taken against the man.

While everything was going on with the interviewer, only the members who had been behind Jinho noticed how he got so upset and anxious at the man’s words and actions that he turned into his fairy form. The fairy flew towards the dressing room, trying to get away from any attention on him, and any feelings of anger directed at him.

Hyunggu was quick to use his speed and enhanced eyesight to keep up with his hyung so they wouldn’t lose him and have to wait for him to show himself on his terms before being able to comfort him. Fairies were extremely good hiders, especially when they were upset.

Hyunggu followed Jinho to the dressing room. The staff quickly got the message to leave, the managers realizing they may be needed outside the dressing room. Hyunggu had been followed by Changgu, Yuto, and Wooseok so as the staff left it was just them and Jinho who had hidden himself among the leaves of a big plant that was in the corner of the room.

Hyunggu motioned to the others to stay quiet and to sit down. Jinho may feel threatened if they were too loud or if they moved around too much. A scared Jinho was often a very unreasonable Jinho, it was the sad truth of fairy logic. 

The members were quiet for a few moments, listening for even the smallest of sounds. Even with enhanced hearing Jinho was so quiet, however, after a moment the guys were certain he was crying.

Hyunggu looked at the others who all nodded their heads at him. Out of all of them, Hyunggu was one of the most empathetic and often was the most successful in helping get Jinho to come out during times like this. 

“Hyung-ie…” Hyunggu softly sang out. He was quiet for a brief moment more before continuing. “None of us want to harm you, none of us are mad or upset at you. I promise.”

Even though they were all pissed at the interviewer, they still couldn’t voice that at the moment because of how sensitive the fairy was like this. If Jinho got so upset that he went into his most vulnerable form, then his emotions were going to become extremely sensitive.

Hyunggu slowly moved himself over to the plant and sat down beside it. He couldn’t see Jinho from that point of view, but he knew his hyung could see him.

“Jinho-hyung, I’m not going to make you come out, I just want you to know that I’m going to be right here when you’re ready to come out. I also know what that awful man said probably has made you anxious to be around us right now, but I promise you, none of us would ever dare to hurt you. You know we’ve all vowed to protect you. We love you hyung-ie.”

Hyunggu was quiet, just listening again for a moment. He was about to speak again when he saw a tiny head pop out from behind a cluster of leaves.

The younger smiled at the older. It looked like Jinho was about to come out when the door to the dressing room opened. Jinho drew himself back again and Hyunggu glared back at the people who had come in, softening a bit when he saw it was Huitaek, Hongseok, and Shinwon. Hyunggu motioned for them to sit down and be quiet, the three quickly getting the message.

Hyunggu let out a soft sigh and turned back to the task at hand. He now may have to start again at the top, but that was fine. He’d be there as long as it took for Jinho to feel safe enough to come out, and Hyunggu knew the others felt the same.

“It’s okay hyung, it was just the other three coming in. The environment is still safe. We’re here for you hyung. You know we all care for you, we know you care for us.”

Hyunggu couldn’t hear or see anything from the plant. He at least knew where Jinho was now, but that didn’t help at a moment when he could barely move as to not frighten his hyung.

Hyunggu looked back at the others who were watching very closely. Hyunggu made eye contact with Wooseok and saw that the youngest wanted to speak. Hyunggu nodded his head to confirm that he could, and should, speak.

“Hyung,” the maknae softly started, “we’re going to stay here as long as we need to. I also want you to know that when you feel better, I’m gonna give you the biggest hug I can manage.”

They all heard a small giggle come from the plant, all of them trying not to squeal at how cute it was.

Hyunggu pretended to not see Jinho’s small head peeking out from behind the leaves again.

Hyunggu added on to what Wooseok said. “I think we’re all gonna have to hug you after this, hyung. If you think you’re going to escape that then you’re highly mistaken.”

“It’ll be like we’re the hug police.” Wooseok joked.

Jinho had slowly made his way to the edge of the plant, he was now perched on the edge of the pot softly smiling at the others. 

Hyunggu held out his hand offering for Jinho to climb on. The fairy seemed to consider it a moment before shaking his head and flying down to the floor and changing back to his big form.

He sat on the floor beside the plant with his legs crossed for a moment looking at the others smiling softly at him. He then spoke out, “That man was rude. I wish I wasn’t such a scaredy cat, I would’ve shown him it’s not okay to speak to my dongsaengs like that.”

“Hyung,” Shinwon spoke, “I think if you really wanted to you could be even more scary than us.”

Jinho smiled at that, and laughingly responded, “Shinwon you know that’s not true.”

Yuto scoffed, “I don’t know hyung, when Wooseok ruined your favorite sweater when doing laundry that one time, I thought we were about to lose a maknae with how hard you glared at him when he told you.”

Jinho crossed his arms and jokingly glared at Wooseok while remembering the incident.

“Hyung, I swear,” the maknae started, “That string looked like it could easily be pulled off. How was I supposed to know the whole thing would come unraveled?”

The oldest rolled his eyes. He then got up and walked over to the youngest. He jokingly softly grabbed his ear, “ You should’ve known better because someone had already been told to leave my laundry alone. You barely know how to do your own laundry let alone mine.”

“I was just trying to be helpful…” Wooseok mumbled as he blushed.

Jinho laughed at how cute the giant maknae could be. The older then wrapped his arms around the younger as he softly sat on his lap.

“Hey!” Changgu called out, “No fair, Wooseok is hogging all of hyung’s love.”

Wooseok wrapped his arms around Jinho tightly, “That’s right, hyung is mine!”

“Not if we have anything to say about it!” Hoetaek playfully fought back.

The guys then got in a battle over who could get more of their hyung’s love. It eventually ended with all the guys in a hug pile on the floor. They stayed like that until a manager came and knocked on the door telling them they really needed to get going.

Reluctantly they all got off the floor. Before they all left the room, however, they all took one last look at their tiny hyung who had a giant smile on his face. “I love you guys, and I wholeheartedly trust you with my life. What that guy said was ridiculous and completely untrue. I just want you to know that you aren’t monsters, or beasts, or inhuman. You’re people who are just trying to live their lives like everyone else in this world. I’m so happy to have you guys as my dongsaengs.”

They all hugged one last time before leaving the room. All of them knew that tonight none of them were sleeping alone. They would all end up going to one of the dorms, dragging the mattresses out to the living room, and sleeping in a big cuddle pile, and they were all content with that.


	3. Soul Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All ten of the members are bonded for life, and they wouldn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Quick Update! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I finished my first year of college, and I'm still taking summer classes while managing a full time job, so my life is a bit busy right now. 
> 
> This chapter obviously happens a lot earlier than the one before it. I thought of this detail in the months I've been away and really wanted to implement all ten members being bonded. While writing I discovered I definitely prefer writing with all ten members present (even though it's a bit difficult to make sure they all talk at least once lol), in future chapters I may go back and forth between all ten members and then after Hyojong was sadly pushed from the group.
> 
> One last thing, I miss Jinho already so much! *sobs* I wish him the best over his military career, and hope he stays safe and comes back to Pentagon healthy and happy! I cannot wait until he returns to give us more overwhelmingly, amazingly, stunningly high notes that he absolutely kills everytime.

Ever since the boys had gotten comfortable around each other, the vampires had been discussing amongst themselves how to bring a certain subject up to their hyung. They loved him and wanted to keep him safe, but they didn’t want him to be weirded out at what they wanted to do, especially since he may not see it the way they would.

In vampire covens, it was common for the coven leader to mark his members. He would normally do that with some sort of bite that signified they were a part of the group. The leader would also put a scent there that only other vampires (and a few other species with heightened senses) could smell to know that that person was a part of a coven already. Once the bite had officially been put in place, the members would slowly become part of one bond where they would be able to feel each other’s strong emotions, and they could also telepathically communicate with the other members. The leader of the bond could control any of the members with a simple thought if he wished to, which is how a lot of covens got so many members to do their dirty work. Hoetaek promised himself he would never become that leader. His members trusted him enough to enter the bond, and he never wanted to abuse that trust.

The members had wanted to do it for a while. Now that they were a few months into their debut, they wanted to be able to take care of their hyung and felt like if he were to become part of their bond they could protect him even better. With or without the mark, they already saw him as part of their coven, he was their brother. However, they really wanted to see him become part of the bond. After the news about their species came out, they wanted to do it even more.

They all dreaded the thought of someone or something hunting down the small fairy and attacking him without any of the others around. Without the bond they wouldn’t know it had happened until it was over. With the bond they would be able to sense the moment their hyung was in danger and they would be able to communicate with him to get to him faster.

Jinho knew that the others already had it. It had been mentioned a few times briefly throughout them being together. He had never said much, if anything, about what he thought about the bond.

One evening, after they had had a nice relaxing day off, spending time cuddling and watching movies together, Hoetaek cleared his throat.

Everyone glanced at the leader, the majority knowing what he was going to say. Jinho was the only one who looked puzzled.

“Hyung,” Hoetaek spoke softly and lovingly to the older, “so the others and I have been talking amongst ourselves for a while, and we have something we want to ask you.”

Jinho looked nervous at being signaled out. Everyone could see the anxiousness written on his face. “Did… did I do something wrong?” He squeaked out shakily.

Everyone was quick to jump in, affirming to the boy that he had done nothing wrong.

“Hyung,” Changgu spoke up, “you know how we all have that bond?” He motioned to the other vampires.

Jinho nodded his head, nerves still obviously present.

“Well, do you want to become part of it?”

The nerves instantly left the fairy’s face and instead the expression that replaced it was one of confusion. “What?”

Hyojong spoke up to answer the hyung, “We want you to become part of our bond. We already see you as part of our family, but you accepting to be bonded with us would mean a lot to us.”

Yanan also added, “We don’t want you to feel pressured though, and this doesn’t have to be an immediate decision. We don’t want to rush you. You can have all the time you want to decide, and no matter what, we’ll still love you. You’ll still be a member of this crazy family.”

Jinho was speechless. He didn’t know what to say or do. The others didn’t know, but he had often wondered what it would be like to be a part of the bond they had said they had. He liked the idea of being connected to his group. He had thought about if it was even possible for him to join because of him not being a vampire, and he voiced that concern. “Are you sure it would be possible for me to join? I don’t need to be a vampire?”

Hoetaek smiled at the older, sensing where this was going to go. “No, hyung. There are actually quite a few covens with bonds that have non-vampires in them. The only ones who can’t really be added to bonds are humans. As long as you have some sort of supernatural nature in you, you’re able to be added.”

Jinho knew what his answer would be when he heard that. He knew he could have more time to think if he wanted it, but he didn’t need it. Before he answered though some doubts entered his mind. “Are you sure you would want to be bonded to me? I don’t have very much to offer you guys, after all, I’m only a fairy.”

Hongseok scoffed, “Only a fairy? You’re so much more than ‘only a fairy,’ hyung. You are one of the strongest individuals we know. You practically fought to debut, you came close and then you had to start over after your first time didn’t really work out. You then debuted a second time after being thrown into a group of vampires. You had been told your whole life not to trust creatures like us, and yet you still pushed through; fighting to debut. You treat us like your actual brothers, you take care of us, even when we forget to take care of ourselves. You’re a talented and amazing musician, who all of us aspire to be like. You have such a strong will, and such an amazing heart.”

Wooseok also stepped in, “hyung, there is no one else we’d rather have in our bond then you. You’d be crazy to believe otherwise after all this.”

Changgu giggled to himself a moment before also adding, “hyung, if we didn’t want you in our bond, do you really think we would’ve asked you? Why on earth would we put out an offer like that if we were crossing our fingers, hoping you’d say no?”

Jinho giggled at his dongsaeng, realizing he was right. He then nodded his head, “ok.”

“Ok?” Hyunggu questioned.

“I want to be in the bond. I want to be connected with you guys.”

The smiles of the others made Jinho even more aware that he would never regret this decision. He would do anything to ensure he kept those smiles on his dongsaengs’ faces.

Hoetaek got up and sat beside Jinho. “You’re sure about this? Once it’s done, the only ways for it to be broken are by your own death, the death of the leader, a.k.a. Me, or if another group were to somehow overthrow this group. You’ll be connected to all nine of us for the rest of your life.”

Jinho nodded again, “I’m 100% sure of this.”

Hoetaek smiled, his fangs now visible. He then turned Jinho completely towards him and bent the older’s neck in a way that exposed the base of his neck. “This is going to hurt at first. I have to put a little bit of my venom in you, not enough to turn you obviously, just enough for you to be pulled under my control to be added to the bond. You may even see my eyes change a blue color for a moment, that’s the magic entering your veins. You’re going to be a bit sensitive for a few days after. It’ll be your body adjusting to dealing with the differences.”

Hyunggu came and sat on the floor beside the two grabbing Jinho’s hand. “For comfort, since this is your first, and hopefully last time, being bitten by a vampire. If it hurts, squeeze my hand as much as you want. If you’re like I was your head may begin to really hurt during it.”

Jinho nodded, appreciating the comfort. He was nervous, but he trusted Hoetaek. He knew the other wouldn’t purposefully hurt him. 

Hoetaek then leaned forward and bit down. Jinho felt a pinch of pain as the fangs broke his skin. The pain briefly subsided into a wonderful feeling. He couldn’t see Hoetaek’s eyes because of the angle of the other man biting his neck, however, he caught a glimpse of all of the member’s eyes flashing blue for a moment, meaning Hoetaek’s magic was working. As fast as he felt the wonderful feeling, he soon felt a feeling of numbness creep in. His head began to hurt, much like Hyunggu had described. However, this pain was so intense. He felt like he had no control over his own emotions. Thoughts that weren’t his entered his mind. It quickly became too much to handle and slowly his vision faded to black.

\------------------------------------

Jinho’s head throbbed with pain. He could hear movement around him and he heard a familiar voice speak out.

“I think he’s waking up, guys!”

“Shhh, keep your voice down! Do you not remember how painful the transition was!” Someone whisper yelled at the first voice.

“Sorry, hyung,” The first person squeaked out softly.

Jinho’s eyes fluttered open to see that he was in his room on his bed. He had a weighted blanket over him and only a lamp in the corner was on to avoid too much light.

“Hyung!” Yanan quietly exclaimed, reaching forward to shower the other in love. Jinho recognized his voice as the second one and from looking around the room, he placed Wooseok as the first as he still looked sorry for speaking so loudly at first.

All the others were sat in various locations around the room.

“Are you ok? Do you need anything?” Hyunggu asked with concern.

Jinho slowly tried to sit up, not ignoring the question, just trying to process it. The others were watching with concern, especially when he didn’t respond right away.

As soon as he was sat up his head started throbbing. He felt as if he were going to vomit. He flung himself out of bed and to the small trash bin in the corner of his bedroom. He made it just in time to make it. The others were very concerned now, none of them having thrown up after they had been bonded.

Shinwon was the closest to the small fairy. He crouched down next to his hyung and rubbed his back, hoping to give the older man some comfort.

When Jinho had finally stopped puking his guts out, he slowly leaned back into Shinwon’s chest. “It hurts… It hurts so bad…” Jinho whined.

“What hurts, hyung?” Shinwon asked his hyung. He made eye contact with Hongseok who had brought a glass of water. “Also, Hongseok brought water, you should probably drink some.”

Jinho shook his head, grimacing at the movement. “I may throw it back up if I drink it. My head hurts so badly, I don’t think I can keep anything down right now. It feels as if I have no control over what I’m feeling. I’m worried, I’m sad, I’m angry, I’m scared! I thought you guys said I’d only feel the strong emotions! Why does it feel like I’m feeling all of them? I also am having so many intrusive thoughts that I know aren’t mine!” He hid his face in Shinwon’s chest, just wanting all the pain to go away.

All of the others felt so bad for him. They may not have had as much pain as him, but they all had had to learn how to deal with being bonded. Dealing with emotions and thoughts that weren’t their own; trying to learn how to not have your mind be in chaos all of the time.

Shinwon ran his hands through the older man’s hair. Trying to think of something to say. Thankfully, he himself didn’t have to think long. It was Hoetaek who broke the numbing silence.

“It’ll get better, hyung. We’ve all had to deal with this. We’ll help you through everything. I’ve even gotten us the rest of the week off for you to rest and learn to control everything.” Hoetaek tried to give out a strong, calm feeling. Since he was the leader of the coven, and the initiator of the bond, he had the ability to have more influence than any of the others. He rarely used the influence, but right now it was needed. He knew by making himself radiate a strong sense of calm, everyone in his bond system would feel it and Jinho would stop having such a mess of different emotions to deal with. The older could focus on calming down, and it would hopefully help his head to stop hurting.

Shinwon picked Jinho up in his arms, and carried him back to bed. He then took the glass of water that Hongseok had brought in earlier, and a bottle of aspirin as well and gently helped Jinho take them. He then stayed with his hyung until he had fallen back to sleep.

\------------------------------------

The next time Jinho awoke his head hurt a lot less, it just felt like a little pin prick in the back of his mind. He felt a presence in the room and looked to see Hyojong staring at him quietly.

_“Are you feeling better?”_ The younger man asked, except Jinho noticed the other hadn’t moved his mouth, which meant he had spoken through the bond.

“So this is what it’s like to be bonded?” Jinho asked out loud, not yet used to just being able to think to communicate.

_“This is it.”_ Hyojong thought again, a smug smile on his face. _“You didn’t answer my question though.”_

Jinho nodded, he then attempted to speak through the bond. _“Yes, I’m feeling a lot better. Probably because of the aspirin I took earlier.”_

“Wonderful,” Hyojong finally spoke out loud. He even seemed pleased that Jinho had been able to speak through the bond as much as he was about the older feeling better.

“Where are the others?” Jinho asked curiously.

“Why don’t you try to figure that out yourself, hyung?”

“What do you mean? How can I know where they are? I just woke up.”

Hyojong got up from his chair and came to sit on the edge of the bed beside Jinho. “You can sometimes see what the others are seeing if you focus hard enough. Hoetaek hyung told me not to work you too hard if you woke up when it was my turn to watch you, but I think you’re more than capable of handling just picturing a member of your choice and trying to see where they are.”

Jinho nodded, now wanting to do it more than ever if Hoetaek had not wanted him to do it immediately. He was fine. “Ok, I’ll try and picture where Hoetaek is since we’re talking about him. Will he be able to feel me? Will the others?”

“Only if you think of a message while picturing them. To communicate with the others through the bond, you kind of have to think while picturing who you want to talk to. It’s hard to really explain, but you’ll catch on quick about how it goes. After a while you don’t even have to try to get your message to who you want it to go to. Go ahead and try, I’ll be right here if you need me, or if you start feeling bad again.”

The older nodded once more. He then closed his eyes. He then put in his mind the face of Hoetaek. He then pictured being inside the leader’s head and tried to connect to his eyes. It took a moment, but finally an image started to appear in front of his closed eyes.

He saw a MIDI keyboard attached to a computer screen. A part of a song Hoetaek was working on was playing through the speakers of Hoetaek’s sound system. The song sounded amazing and it wasn’t even finished yet.

_”Hui! That’s amazing!”_ Jinho though managing to also see the image in front of him jump a little at having his concentration suddenly broken.

_”You catch on quick. When I first bonded to Hyunggu, he was too nervous to even try looking through someone else’s eyes for a bit.”_ Hoetaek chuckled a bit, recalling the memory. _”However, I told Hyojong not to push you too hard.”_

The mentioned dongsaeng being pulled into the mental conversation as Hoetaek started picturing him.

_”Yeah, but it’s doing no harm. I made sure he was feeling alright before I had him try it. I just wanted to make sure he bonded properly.”_

_”Have you ever heard of a bond not working?”_

_”Well, no, but there’s a first for everything, hyung.”_

Jinho also chimed in, _”You know, Hui, if a bond were to ever go wrong, with our luck, it would happen to us.”_

The leader mentally rolled his eyes. _”Whatever, I’m on my way back now. Just don’t wear yourself out too much Jinho-hyung. You shouldn’t go too fast after first being bonded. Give yourself time to adjust to some of the side effects. Even if you currently feel good, it’ll take a bit before you’re completely used to all of this.”_

Jinho nodded, forgetting for a second Hoetaek couldn’t actually see him. _”Okay, I promise I’ll be careful. Get home safe.”_ The older wrapped up the mental conversation.

Hyojong hugged him in excitement at having helped his hyung have his first bond conversation. “I’m so happy you wanted to join the bond, hyung. You already were a part of this family, but now it feels even more awesome knowing we all share an even deeper connection than some people can even dream.”

Jinho smiled, “There’s no other family I’d rather be a part of. You nine are literally like my brothers.”

The two both knew that this was going to be amazing. All ten of them were literally connected, and there’s no other way they’d rather have it.


	4. Don't Judge a Vamp by Their Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinho's parents learn to like the Vampires

Jinho glanced in his bedroom mirror one last time before he turned and headed out to the living room where all of his dongsaengs were gathered, including the ones from the other dorm.

They all knew this day was very important to their hyung and wanted to try and do their best to support him.

Jinho’s parents had come to Seoul to visit their son, and they were going to be arriving at the dorm within the next hour.

“Ok guys, remember, my parents are terrified of you so please, please, please be on your best behaviors.” The eldest reminded them. “You all know as well as I do that, sometimes, things tend to get a bit crazy with all of us. Just don’t be too loud, and don’t make any sudden movements towards them. They also don’t know about the bond, and I don’t want to freak them out even more quite yet by telling them so don’t say or do anything that’ll show we’re bonded. I’m going to introduce you all to them and then I’m going out to dinner with them. Just be good for like thirty minutes and then we’ll be out of your hair.”

“From how you describe them being,” Yuto started, “I’m surprised they agreed to meet us at all.”

“Well, they didn’t exactly agree…” Jinho chuckled softly.

Changgu caught on faster than the others to the hidden meaning of what Jinho was saying. “They think we’re not going to be home?”

Jinho gave a small smirk.

“Hyung!” Hongseok gasped, “you shouldn’t have lied to your parents!”

“I didn’t lie. I just didn’t say you all were going to be here. They made their own assumptions that you guys were going to be gone.” Jinho sighed as he saw his member’s disapproving looks, “They have to meet you sooner or later. If they want to fully support me being in this group, they need to at least have the courage to face the people I consider to be my little brothers.”

“Technically, hyung, you’re the ‘little’ brother,” Wooseok quietly teased, causing a few smirks to be sent towards the maknae, and a small fairy to playfully smack the younger’s arm.

“Ya! I can still spank you at any moment, young man.” Jinho laughed.

“Do it!” Hyojong mischievously smiled, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen any action.”

The laughs were cut off by a knock at the door. Jinho quickly stood up, straightened his shirt, and looked at the others who, through the bond, were promising to be as good as they could be.

Jinho rushed to the front door and threw it open to see two small figures in front of him. His father, who had the same eyes and nose as his son, in height only came up to about Jinho’s mouth. His mother, who shared the same adorable cheeks and smile as Jinho, only came up to a little under her son’s shoulder.

Jinho smiled as soon as he saw the people who had raised him. He had tears in his eyes. It had been a while since he had seen them, and he was suddenly so emotional.

His parents opened their arms and hugged their son as tight as they could. Jinho missed the feeling of being able to hug his parents and he soaked in the feeling of being able to wrap his arms around them. He wanted to stay like that forever, until he felt his father suddenly tense up.

“Abeoji?” Jinho released his hold on his parents to see if the man was alright. He noticed he was staring behind Jinho’s shoulder and the boy turned to look.

Hoetaek had appeared in the foyer area and as soon as he saw the attention turn to him, he bowed deeply in greeting to his hyung’s parents. “Abeonim, Eomeonim, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Jinho-hyung always talks about you two with such happiness in his eyes.”

Jinho smiled softly at Hoetaek, he then turned to his parents who were basically cowering behind their son. Obviously, beyond being scared of the vampire in front of them.

Jinho jumped in to try and ease the situation. “Eomma, appa, this is Hoetaek, or you can call him Hui. I’m sure you know he is the leader of our group.”

The two silently nodded. Just staring at the now introduced leader.

Jinho took in a deep breath and then tried to get his parents to come inside the dorm. “Why don’t you two come inside? I had the others help me really clean the place spotless for your visit!”

“You mean you’ve really been inside this apartment with nine vampires today?” His mother quietly gasped.

“Oh, everyone’s over here a lot, or sometimes me and the other four in this dorm go upstairs to the other dorm. I’ve told you before, I’m sure, five of us live here, the other five live upstairs. Don’t worry our company was nice enough not to shove all ten of us in a small dorm.” Jinho was going around what he knew his mother really meant. He was trying to get her to focus on something else and not on what the others were.

Jinho smiled at Hoetaek and motioned for him to go back to the living room. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

The leader returned the smile and turned to follow his hyung’s request. _”This is going to be a tense meeting, hyung.”_

_”I know, but they need to get over their fears if they really want to support me. I need them to see you all aren’t bad people. You just have a bad stereotype surrounding your species.”_

“Well, are you two coming in?” Jinho smiled again at his parents. “The others really want to meet you.”

The two quietly glanced at each other and then slowly stepped inside, taking off their shoes and coats at the door. Jinho also took his mother’s hand bag and set it on the table right inside the door. Jinho led the way into the living room, his parents reluctantly following.

Jinho smiled when he saw all nine of his dongsaengs already bowing ninety degrees in greeting. They really were trying their best to comfort his parents. As the others stood up right though, He heard both of his parents gasp. He turned to see them looking pale, and both of them seemed to be looking at one person. Wooseok.

Of course the tall maknae would be terrifying to them just by him standing there. The maknae towered over Jinho. Over his parents though, Wooseok made them look absolutely miniscule.

Jinho walked over to the youngest, who seemed to be even more aware of his height as the two visitors stared wide eyed at him.

The eldest walked over to Wooseok and hugged him from the side as he looked up and gave the younger a soft smile. Jinho looked back over to his parents. “Don’t worry, Wooseok may be a giant, but he’s very gentle. He’s a very obedient maknae, even if he is a bit terrible at house chores, such as laundry.”

“I’ve told you before, hyung, I’m sorry for messing up your sweater.”

Jinho smiled once more before patting the younger on the shoulder and moving on to the next person. He turned to a very relaxed, and messy haired individual. “Eomma, appa, this is Hyojong. He’s almost always super relaxed. He’s very soft-hearted though and,” Jinho softened his voice to a mock whisper, “to be honest, he probably cares more than anyone else about the members of our group.”

Hyojong squeezed Jinho a little tighter in the side hug at that, teasing the older. “Don’t let them know all my secrets!”

Next, was a very tall and model-esque looking individual. “This is Shinwon. He may be extremely handsome, but don’t be fooled, he’s just as much of a dork as the rest of us members. He’s very good at making people laugh without even trying.”

Shinwon’s smile got a little brighter, “You finally admit I’m funny!”

Jinho ignored the statement and moved onto a very soft looking individual. “This is Hyunggu. He’s literally softer than I am most of the time. If you’re scared of Hyunggu, well, I don’t know what to tell you.”

Hyunggu bowed again and smiled softly at the visitors. “Nice to meet you two.”

Jinho moved onto another very tall individual, who looked very nervous. “This is our Chinese member Yanan. He’s literally one of the sweetest people to ever exist. He’s shy when you first meet him, but once he warms up, he’s one of the greatest people you’ll ever meet.”

Yanan gave a shy smile and bow. “Hello.” He mumbled out. Jinho squeezed him in a side hug to try and ease his nerves before moving on.

“This is Hongseok.” Jinho motioned to a very buff looking individual. “He works very hard to get his body looking like a model. He’s got abs for days. Very handsome, but also very dorky.”

Hongseok blushed at the comments, but politely bowed to Jinho’s parents.

Next was an incredibly sweet looking individual. “Say hello to Changgu. He’s very soft, and very funny. He knows how to keep anyone entertained.”

Changgu smiled, “Or at least I try to. The members don’t always like to admit my genius talent.”

“Then last, but certainly not least, this is Yuto.” Jinho motioned to the tall and almost non-expressive male. “He is from Japan. Most of the time he always has the same facial expression no matter what he’s feeling. When you get to know him, he’s really easy to read though.”

“He’s happy right now, despite what his face reads.” Hoetaek joked.

“I’m trying to work on that, but it is very nice to meet you two.” Yuto said in his deeper voice as he bowed.

Jinho turned his full attention to his parents again. The two still looked uncomfortable and tense. The fairy felt a little upset that they still couldn’t see that his dongsaengs were just regular people.

Some of his feelings must have poured into the bond because the others exchanged sad smiles with him.

Jinho took a deep breath and then allowed his smile to return to his face. “Well, we are going to dinner.” He said as he addressed his group members. “I’ll be back later tonight. Call me if you need anything or if you want me to bring you back anything. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.” He said the last part mainly to his dorm mates.

They all smiled at their hyung and wished him and his parents a good night.

\------------------------------------

It wasn’t until Jinho and his parents were out of the dorm and at the restaurant seated that Jinho’s parents finally seemed to relax after the little visit they had just had. Jinho was just trying his best to keep the atmosphere happy and relaxed. He knew at some point they’d tell him what they always did, but he wanted them to at least focus on some good aspects of the people he considered his brothers.

“I’m so glad you two finally got to meet the others! I’ve been wanting you to since it was announced we’d be on the survival show together.”

His parents looked at each other before responding, Jinho having a hard time reading into their thoughts.

“Yes, they all look nice. You seem to fully trust them and are happy with them.” Jinho’s father started.

“But you have to remember,” His mother added, “looks can be deceiving. You must be careful you don’t let too much of your guard down around them.”

“If you become too friendly with those heathens, you’ll soon find a pair of fangs biting your neck. Any of those monsters in your group could overpower you with no problem whatsoever. I’m surprised you feel so comfortable around them.”

Jinho didn’t know what to say. He was absolutely speechless, and not in a good way, at the things his parents were saying about his brothers. “You two don’t even know them! You have no idea what type of people they are! They are all so loving and caring! I trust them and love them so much.”

“Jinho, dear,” his mother gasped at the words he was saying, “they’ve got you completely fooled!”

His father put his arm around his mother in comfort. “Son, if you don’t stop this silliness, one day you’ll find what they truly are. Creatures like them, they bond with each other, they plot with each other against the weakest ones, without you even having a clue. They’re probably plotting against you right now, just waiting until you have your back turned.

Jinho couldn’t take it any more. He stood up from his chair, glared angrily down at his parents as he threw some money down on the table, and stormed out of the restaurant. Tears of anger flowed down his face as he started walking towards his dorm. It was a good distance from where he was, he and his parents had taken a cab to get there in the first place, but he didn’t care at that moment. He just needed time to cool down.

What he didn’t expect was for his parents to follow him out. Both of them kept saying they were just telling him the truth. That they were just preparing him for the worst. Not one apology coming out of their mouth except one from his mother to say she was so sorry at how Jinho had been fooled.

Jinho turned around and snapped at them not caring about any repercussions at the moment. “It’s people like you who keep the awful stereotypes alive about vampires and other creatures that are considered to be dangerous. You all are so so ignorant about the people who are living in this world with you that you can’t even stop for one second to consider that not everyone is how you picture them in your mind. You know, there are bad vampires, but there are also bad fairies. Fairies that will stop at nothing to just gain more and more magic to control others. Just because of some stories that have been spread, you have lived out your lives being completely terrified of people you don’t even know. How can you make a judgement about someone’s character when you’ve never even had one conversation with them. Today I’ve seen that the people I need to be careful of aren’t my group mates, it’s people like you who are so brainwashed by lies that they can’t even fathom a vampire being able to show that they have humanity.”

Jinho stopped to catch his breath for a moment reading his parents faces, which were a mix of worry, sadness, and anger. His father looked like he was about to respond when a voice came from almost nowhere.

“Well, someone’s a little pissed off.” The sharp and deep voice laughed.

Jinho turned to see a very tall and handsome individual looking at him and his parents. Jinho knew something felt off about the man, but he didn’t want to express that too much just in case. “May we help you?” The fairy huffed out.

The man’s eyes suddenly seemed to take on a darker emotion in them. Then Jinho’s eyes went wide as he saw the man’s eyes start glowing red. “My name’s Rowoon, and I think you can help me more than you’d like me to admit.” He smirked, his fangs showing through his smile.

Jinho heard noises from his parents behind him. He turned to see two more vampires, one holding his eomma, and the other holding his appa.

“Meet my companions, Taeyang,” Rowoon motioned to the handsome looking male who was holding his eomma, “and Juho,” the male who was holding his appa who had sharp looking features.

The fairy knew this wasn’t good. He sent a message through the bond. _”Help! Vampires are attacking us!”_ He suddenly realized that he wasn’t able to tell his dongsaengs exactly where they were. He could only hope they could find him through the bond. He tried to block out the frantic responses from the others as he focused on keeping his parents safe. He may be mad at them, but he didn’t want them hurt.

“You know, someone here smells like a vampire.” The man stepped closer to Jinho. This guy was taller than Wooseok, Jinho had to really bend his neck to look at the guy’s face now.

“We just came from a restaurant, we could have had a few vampires around us.” Jinho’s father squeaked out, before Juho put his hand over the man’s mouth to silence him.

“No, this is the smell of someone being bonded to a vampire coven.” Rowoon reached out and quickly grabbed the collar of Jinho’s shirt before the other even knew what was happening. The vampire pulled the collar away from the base of his neck and smirked at the mark that was now visible to everyone.

The other two vampires smiled evilly. Jinho’s parents stared in shock at seeing the mark. They didn’t know what to do or how to react. Jinho knew he could deal with this later. For now, he had to stall until his members got here.

“I’m bonded, so what? You should really leave me and my parents alone now that you know I’m spoken for.”

Rowoon smirked again and while maintaining eye contact with the idol, he motioned to Taeyang to hand him Jinho’s mother. Jinho let out a panicked yell. “Stop!”

“What? You’re claimed, but they aren’t.” The vampire evilly laughed.

“Don’t touch them! You’ll be sorry if you hurt either one of my parents.”

“Fine. Give me what I want and they walk free.”

“What the f*ck do you want?”

The vampire stepped closer, now pinning Jinho against the wall. “I’ve always heard fairy blood was good. I just want a taste.” He leaned closer and whispered in the smaller man’s ear, “I also wouldn’t mind having a bond of my own with a fairy, you know to have as a little slave.”

Jinho’s heart skipped a beat. He really hoped his dongsaengs got there soon. “If you do, my coven is going to hunt down your ass and make you pay.”

“Well then, I guess we better make this quick then.” The vampire showed his fangs through his smile and forcefully made Jinho bare his neck. The taller male was going to replace Hoetaek’s marking with his own.

Jinho pleaded with the others to get there soon. He could feel all of their fear and anger coming through. The fairy met the scared eyes of his parents. He wanted to reassure them it would be ok, but he was having trouble convincing himself at the current moment. Every part of his body was shaking in anxiousness, and terror.

Rowoon’s fangs had barely scraped against Jinho’s neck when the vampire was suddenly tackled from the side. The force of it also caused Jinho to fall over, but before the smaller could hit the ground he was caught in a warm embrace. Jinho looked to see Yanan looking at him, a mix of fear and relief very clear on his face, his eyes were bright red, but Jinho knew it wasn’t directed at him.

The younger hugged his hyung close. Jinho clinging tightly onto his dongsaeng, trying to stop himself from shaking.

While Yanan comforted Jinho, the others glared at the other three vampires in anger.

“I suggest you let my hyung’s parents go.” Hoetaek started, venom thick in his voice as he stared down the taller vampire.

Rowoon didn’t seem the slightest bit concerned. He just smirked and looked at the leader in a kind of unfazed way. “What if I don’t? They aren’t spoken for, what do you care? Are you trying to hog all these fairies for yourself? You know, I could make a lot of money if I were to sell them on the black market to some warlocks or witches.”

“I won’t repeat myself.” Hoetaek bared his fangs. The other members showed similar expressions.

“If you won’t repeat yourself then I guess my plan is okay then.” Rowoon knew he was pushing his limits. Taeyang and Juho stepped closer to their companion, forcefully pushing the two fairies in front of them.

The members of Pentagon knew that they had to play most of their moves on the safe side in order to safely get Jinho’s parents away from the monsters. Hoetaek began to tell his plans to the others through the bond. All of them were listening very carefully to their leader.

Rowoon yanked Jinho’s mother away from Taeyang and pulled her in front of himself. He smiled evilly with his fangs showing. 

Hoetaek finished giving the plan. _”Three… Two… One!”_

All of the members, except Jinho and Yanan, raced forward at the evil vampires. 

Yuto and Hyojong raced at Taeyang. Both pushed at their opponent. Taeyang was a strong vampire, but he couldn’t withstand two other vampires pushing him with all their strength. He soon found himself lying on the ground with Yuto sitting on his chest holding his hands above his head. Hyojong, without any emotion, took a handful of Taeyang’s hair and slammed the other’s head against the ground, knocking him out, and also probably giving him a bad concussion that, even with speed healing, would still take him a bit to get over.

Shinwon, Changgu, and Hongseok all raced at Juho, who was still holding their hyung’s father. The three knew they had to play this carefully so as not to risk getting the man hurt, or even worse conclusions they didn’t even want to acknowledge. 

Shinwon and Hongseok started by charging at Juho. The vampire quickly rushed out of the way dragging the poor fairy with him. Juho ran behind the three causing them to turn. They watched as he quickly bit the man in the neck. This caused his guard to be down. Changgu ran and pushed the vamp to the ground, and ripped his hyung’s father away, before the horrible creature even had the chance to do something worse. Changgu quickly moved to take care of his hyung’s father while Hongseok yanked the vampire back to his feet and held him still while Shinwon punched him in his chest with great strength. Shinwon felt as the other’s sternum snapped under the pressure. The vampire began to cough up blood, and not someone else’s blood, it was his own. Vampire blood was not red like other creature’s, it was black. So when the vampire’s mouth started to be covered in a thick black liquid, Hongseok and Shinwon knew he was done for that moment.

Changgu could feel how tense his hyung’s father was. He was also shaking horribly. When the vampire met the older man’s eyes he saw nothing but pure terror. Changgu was quick to take him over to where Yanan and Jinho were and let him go to seem less threatening. As soon as the older man was out of his arms, another small figure replaced him. Jinho hugged the younger in thanks before moving to comfort his father, Yanan and Changgu smiling sadly at the reunion.

On the other side of the alley, Hoetaek, Hyunggu, and Wooseok were dealing with the taller vampire. It was slightly amazing to them that the vamp was taller than even Wooseok. They didn’t have time to focus on that though, as Rowoon held Jinho’s mom, fangs bared over her neck.

“You do it, and you’re as good as dead.” Hoetaek hissed.

“How are you going to stop me? You attack me, and I can snap her neck in an instant,” Rowoon moved his hands to her shoulders, gripping the base of her neck harshly.

However, it was a bad move because Jinho’s mother took that moment to change to her fairy form and fly away as quickly as possible, the vampire losing her from his hands. He tried to run at her, but was instead pinned to the ground by Wooseok who was waiting for directions from his leader about what to do.

Hoetaek knelt beside him, eyes glowing redder than anyone had ever seen them before. It was the glow of a vampire leader mad at an underling for daring to try and hurt his coven members.

“You’re gonna regret everything you’ve done here tonight.” Hoetaek leaned close and whispered to Rowoon. “I’m gonna make sure of that.” He motioned for Wooseok to get off and he quickly took the younger’s place. He placed his hands over the younger’s throat. He then held Rowoon’s head at an upward angle and was about to make his kill when a desperate sounding “Hoetaek, no!” was screamed from the side.

The leader looked to see Jinho holding out his arm in caution. 

“Hyung, he almost hurt your eomma. He was gonna hurt you and take you away from us if I hadn’t tackled him. In the vampire laws, a leader has every right to kill someone who threatens his coven.”

“Please, Hoetaek,” Jinho whimpered, “don’t stoop to his level. You saved my parents and I, you don’t need to continue this.”

Hoetaek’s eyes flashed from red back to normal as he looked softly at his hyung. His eyes went red again as he looked at the vampire under him. “You’re lucky, my hyung saved your life.”

Rowoon looked taken aback as Hoetaek got off of him. “You’re seriously taking advice from a weaker species. You’re a leader, shouldn’t he be listening to you?”

“In a healthy coven, we all listen to each other equally.” Hoetaek said without emotions as he took his hyung’s hand.

“Pathetic,” Rowoon spat as he watched the two turn back towards their group. He raced forward and was gonna grab onto Jinho when Hoetaek quickly turned around, slammed Rowoon into a wall. 

“Yanan, Hyunggu, and Changgu,” Hoetaek addressed, “get Jinho and his parents home. I was going to have mercy on this b****rd, but apparently he doesn’t know when to quit.”

The three grabbed the fairies and sped off sheltering them from the horrors that were about to happen. The others kept a look out as their leader finished off the evil vampire. Hoetaek had ripped Rowoon’s throat to shreds and that was that.

In the quiet of the alley the others looked at the corpse and the other two, still knocked out vampires, very much unfeeling. He had threatened their hyung. No one would get away with that. 

\------------------------------------

Hoetaek stepped through the door and immediately had an armful of a certain fairy. Jinho hugged his dongsaeng tightly, not saying anything for the first little bit. He then backed away and seemed to just be searching Hoetaek’s face. “Please, don’t tell me you did it.”

“Hyung, I had to.” Hoetaek sighed, “I’m sorry.” The leader figured he was about to face the wrath of the small man.

Jinho just hugged him again. “I’m not thrilled about the outcome, but I know you did it to keep me and my parents alive. Thank you, Hoetaek.”

Jinho stepped back and Hoetaek was genuinely surprised to see two smaller figures standing in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” Jinho’s father started, “I’m sorry for judging you for your species. I’m glad that my son has nine dongsaengs looking out for him, you all genuinely seem to care for him, and I hope you can accept my apology.” He bowed in apology. 

Jinho’s mother also bowed “I hope you can forgive us.”

Hoetaek looked at all the others who were smiling softly at their hyung’s parents. “Of course, I think I can speak for the whole coven when I say we accept your apology. You just genuinely thought your son was in harm, and tonight proved why you would be concerned.”

“Those people may have been the same species,” Jinho spoke up, “but you all are nowhere close to being the same.”

Jinho’s parents nodded in agreement. Then Jinho’s father turned to Jinho in curiosity, but was addressing the whole room. “Now why don’t you all explain this bond thing to us. I think both Jinho’s mother and myself would like to know more about it.”

For the rest of the night Jinho and his coven just talked to get to know Jinho’s parents a bit more, and the like. Jinho was just thrilled his parents had finally stopped being terrified of his brothers. That’s all he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I just want you all to know... University is a b*tch. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! :)


	5. Summer Time Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cube CEOs want Pentagon to do an outdoor photo shoot... in the middle of summer. What could go wrong when nine vampires spend a day in the sun?

Hoetaek had tried multiple times to explain to the company CEOs why outdoor photo shoots, especially in the summer, was a bad idea for the group. Most of the time if they did outdoor filming or photo shoot the group tried to make it happen in the cooler seasons, but the middle of summer? With vampires?

The company heads had insisted that they wanted some pictures of Pentagon in summer wear. When it had been announced to the group, they had all seemed a bit nervous at the idea. Hoetaek had started, at that moment, to try to talk some sense into the people orchestrating this insane idea, but they wouldn’t hear of it. They just promised that extra measures would be taken to ensure the vampires’ safety.

The night before the shoot, the leader had been talking to the group’s resident fairy Jinho who, while being nervous at the idea of his dongsaengs out in the sun, had promised to also bring along some of his own safety precautions for the boys. He had promised the leader that he would do his best to watch out for Hoetaek and all of the others. If needed, Jinho would also pull his rarely used “mat-hyung card” to get the boys to listen about staying out of the sun during breaks.

\------------------------------------

From the moment the boys stepped out of the van into the field where they would be shooting. Though it was only 9 in the morning, the heat already seemed to be overwhelming. The guys could only groan at the thought of what it would feel like later in the day when they were actually shooting in the sun.

Jinho reminded his dongsaengs for the millionth time as they sat in the makeup chairs getting ready (Jinho had already talked to the stylists about making sure to remember to use extra strength sunscreen in the routine.) “If you start to feel anything, no matter what anyone says, get yourselves out of the sun. Also during breaks try and drink as much water as possible, as well as drinking all the blood bags that you’re given today, and stay in the shade, or come back to the makeup trailer since there’s air conditioning in here.”

The others teased him a little bit about going into “overprotective” mode, but they all knew he just cared. They were appreciative of the care and promised to try to adhere to what he was telling them.

Hoetaek was trying to listen to his hyung to the best of his ability, but so far, he had been in several of the photos already taken, or a manager, or the photographer or someone else needed to speak to the leader about some type of leader business and he would stay in the sun for even longer trying to get the issues resolved. He was starting to feel a little off, but he knew he had to push through. The company head’s wanted this, there was no choice, and Hui had accepted all the responsibilities of leader, and thus, had to act professional, even in his discomfort.

He was finally sitting down in a shaded chair for a brief lunch break. The boys around him seemed tired, but fine all together as they still kept teasing and playing with each other while they sipped on their blood bags- They were being allowed extra blood today with the risks the sun posed to them. Jinho came and sat beside the leader; worry on his face. 

“I know what you’re going to say, hyung.” Hoetaek said before the older could begin. “I promise, I really am trying to be careful.”

“Hui,” Jinho said softly to his dongsaeng, gently rubbing his back “I’m not here to be your scolding hyung, I’m here to be your caring hyung. I just want to make sure you’re doing ok. You’ve been spending a lot of extra time in the sun. You need to tell the staff when you need to step away. If they can’t understand your reasoning for needing to be in the shade, then that’s their problem. What is our coven going to do with a weak and injured leader?”

Hoetaek sighed, “I know you’re right, hyung, but I have to be the leader of our k-pop group too. I have to take my job seriously.”

“Not at the cost of hurting your family.” Hongseok cut in. “Hyung, please tell someone if you need to step away. I know the sun’s been wearing me down, and I haven’t been in it half the time you have been today.”

“We can’t have our leader going rogue on us.” Hyojong seriously pointed out.

If a vampire was in pain for too long, whether it be out in the sun for too long, or coming in contact with too much holy water, or too much silver, or anything of the sorts, they ran the risk of going rogue. They would begin to feel nothing but rage and pain. If caught in time, the insanity would wear off, but if not, they also ran the risk of going insane and blood thirsty for the rest of their lives.

“I won’t go rogue. I know when to quit.” Hoetaek assured his members.

“Good, because the last thing we need is our leader being our worst enemy, and potentially even turning us rogue as well.” Hyojong scoffed.

When leaders went rogue, they also had the risk of spreading the rogueness to all of the other vampires in his bond. Jinho was immune from this as he wasn’t a vampire.

“I promise,” Hoetaek firmly stated, “no going rogue.”

\------------------------------------

It was nearing 3pm and the boys were beginning the final shoot of the day, the group shots. Hoetaek had made it to the final stretch, and boy was he glad. He felt like he was going to collapse if he spent much longer in the sun.

His body seemed to mirror how he felt. In the middle of one of the shots, his legs gave out from under him. He thought he was gonna face plant the grass, but he was soon caught in a pair of arms. He looked to see Yuto holding him, concern all over his face. “Hyung? Please, tell us your okay?”

Hoetaek didn’t know how to answer. He looked around and saw all of his brothers also looking on with concern and fear. He also saw the staff, looking ready to jump in at a moment's notice. Hoetaek tried not to think about how much human blood was standing before him. It was tempting to go and snap a few necks.

_Hyung! Stop! You have to calm down! You promised you wouldn’t let it get this far!_ Changgu thought in fear.

Did he just accidentally allow his thoughts to be read by the others? He met Changgu’s eyes and the boy nodded.

“Ok, I think Hui has had enough time in the sun for today.” Jinho announced to the staff who looked a bit confused and worried. Jinho reached forward to grab Hoetaek’s arm, when the vampire yanked away from the older’s grasp. Why did he do that again? He couldn’t think clearly anymore. He just knew he needed blood, fresh blood pouring out of the necks of his victims. He then blanked out, unaware of the chaos that was about to ensue.

\------------------------------------

Everyone stared at their leader and watched as he basically threw himself away from Jinho, not wanting to be touched by the older.

“Hui?” Jinho looked in the leader’s eyes and watched as they turned from their normal brown to a glowing red. Any sense of humanity that he had was being thrown away. Jinho knew, this was no longer the Hoetaek they all knew, this was a rogue Hoetaek.

In one blink, Hoetaek was rushing towards the crowd of staff, determined to get his fill of blood.

The Pentagon members knew they had to get their leader back before it was too late for him, or even before he started to affect the others.

Hongseok and Shinwon rushed forward, trying to grab the leader, trying to prevent him from snapping the neck of one of the makeup noonas.

The other six vampires rushed around making sure the other staff were gotten out of the way. Jinho even worked some fairy magic and cast a spell to keep the staff’s scents hidden.

Hoetaek was pushed back from the woman and he did not like that. Hongseok and Shinwon growled at their leader, a sign that they were not going to back down. The other responding in a deeper growl. 

Shinwon rushed and got the woman, hiding her with the other staff before Hoetaek could react.

“Get out of my way!” Hoetaek used his alpha voice. The underling vampires were struggling to not give in.

“Hyung, please come back to your senses.” Hongseok pleaded. “This isn’t you. You just had too much sun today. You just need to rest in a nice air-conditioned place with a blood bag.”

“I was about to have a blood bag before you took that b*tch away.” Hoetaek looked around his eyes landing on Jinho. “I guess he’ll have to do.”

Hoetaek raced over and pinned Jinho against his chest. Hoetaek had his arm around the fairy in a death tight grip.

All eight vampires looked on in horror as their leader now posed a serious threat to their mat-hyung.

“Hui-hyung,” Wooseok took a gentle step forward. “You’re seriously gonna regret it if you hurt Jinho-hyung. He’s your family.”

“Please, he’s disposable.” Hoetaek growled, “I was foolish to make such a being a part of our coven. You all should join me in tearing him apart. Let’s taste his glorious blood.” Hoetaek had his fangs bared. The others were having a hard time keeping the leader’s alpha voice out of their heads, they were starting to fail as their instincts begged to give in. Their inner monsters begged to have a taste of the smaller.

Jinho gulped in fear. Never had he thought he’d be finished by the people who he thought to be his brothers. If he didn’t make it out alive, he was seriously gonna haunt the sh*t out of the company CEOs. He was gonna make sure they truly regretted making them do this photo shoot.

He glanced around, some of the other’s eyes were flashing between red and brown. Jinho knew he had to act if he didn’t want to become their next meal, and if he wanted to save them from being stuck as rogues.

He knew he couldn’t successfully get away in his fairy form being surrounded by so many vampires. Getting away from a couple? Yeah, he could maybe do that, getting away from nine? That was almost impossible. Jinho wasn’t the best with spells, his parents didn’t like playing with magic as they thought it caused nothing but trouble, but after the close call he and his parents had had with Rowoon and his friends, he had been practicing a bit more so he wasn’t completely useless in situations like this. He promised himself that he’d only use his magic in desperate times, and right now seemed as desperate a time as any.

Jinho used a spell to temporarily knock Hui out. That would hopefully help release the hold he had on the others, and maybe even clear Hoetaek’s mind for when he woke up. Jinho released his magic and he felt Hui start to fall over. Jinho was quick to catch his dongsaeng, slowly lowering him to the ground.

Jinho looked at the others and realized Hui must have had them deep under his control. Jinho had been able to feel the call a little bit, but he had been immune from getting pulled under. The others weren’t knocked out, but they had fallen to the ground, now seeming to be coming back to their right minds.

Jinho cautiously glanced around at his brothers. “Guys? Are you back?”

He got a few tired sounding groans in response.

“Hyung-ie?” Yanan squeaked out sounding exhausted, “Please tell us you’re ok?”

“I’m fine, I promise.” Jinho spoke softly to his dongsaengs. He had to get all nine of his dongsaengs out of the sun, the others were fine now, but Jinho couldn’t risk them also turning. “Can you all walk?”

Most of them nodded tiredly, standing up slowly. Shinwon stumbled a small bit, but Yuto and Jinho helped him to stay up right. It hurt Jinho that this had happened, just because the company heads thought they could make a little more money with pictures of Pentagon in summer wear.

Once Jinho was sure no one was going to fall over, he turned to Hoetaek. Jinho, now more than ever, hated being as small as he was. He needed to get the unconscious Hoetaek and take him over to the makeup trailer. He hated that he hadn’t learned a levitation spell yet.

“Guys, I really hate to ask, but is anyone here able to help me carry Hui to the trailer? I’ll take a majority of his weight, I just need someone to help him not fall.”

Jinho, with the help of Wooseok and Yanan, carried Hui to the trailer and laid him on the small couch that was in it.

“Does anyone else still feel the need to bite my head off?” Jinho looked around as his dongsaengs laid and sat in different areas drinking another blood bag. The others shook their heads. Jinho was happy to have his brothers back to almost normal, they’d be back all the way after a good night’s sleep tonight. 

Jinho heard a small groan come from the couch. He cautiously stepped forward, “Hoetaek?” He asked hesitantly, “How are you feeling?”

Another groan was let out in response before the leader blinked open his eyes that were now back to a dark brown color. Confusion laced through his expression as he looked around at his members staring worriedly at him. It took only half a second more for that confusion to turn into regret. Hoetaek sat up quick, a bad move as he suddenly felt dizzy and weak.

“Woah there, Hoetaek.” Jinho cautioned as he reached out to help the other lay back down. “Take it easy. You don’t want to go too quick.”

“Hyung…” Hoetaek weakly called from a mix of his exhaustion and the tears that were now forming in his eyes. He sniffed as he was filled with shame and regret.

Jinho kneeled beside the couch and brought his dongsaeng into a soft, but warm, hug. “Shh, it’s okay. We’re all okay. You couldn’t help anything that happened today.”

Hoetaek continued to softly cry into his hyung’s shoulder for a few more minutes before gaining back enough of his composure to speak.

“Jinho-hyung, I am so sorry.” He weakly tried to bow from his laying down position.

“Hey, just lay still, and here,” Jinho took a blood bag that had quietly been brought over by Hyunggu, “drink some of this. You’re gonna need this to start feeling better.”

“What about the awful stuff I’ve done? I messed up the photoshoot. I need to apologize to the staff for ruining their efforts.” Hoetaek ranted.

“Hyung,” Yuto spoke up, “I think the only thing you should be doing right now is drinking that blood bag. You need to get back some of your energy before you can even leave this trailer to get to the cars.”

“Yuto’s right.” Jinho affirmed. “You’re not going anywhere until you’ve finished that blood bag and I see at least a little bit of normal color come back into that pale skin of yours. I know you’re naturally pale being a vampire and all, but jeez, I’m surprised we can’t just see straight through you. The staff should know that none of what just happened was really you. I’m sure they realize that this was a part of the reason we were trying to avoid this photoshoot to begin with. I’m sure the managers will have a serious conversation with the company CEOs about why this was one of the worst photoshoot ideas they could have had for a group with nine vampires in it.”

Hoetaek had slowly started drinking the bag while Jinho had still been talking. He pulled the bag away to respond to the older singer, “but hyung, I could have killed you. I could have killed that staff member. How can you be so forgiving in this situation? You should be cursing me and spitting on me. I should be on my face bowing to you, the only reason I’m not is because I feel like I might faint if I try to move.”

“Hui,” Jinho softly brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen in the younger’s eyes, “I don’t care what you’ve done, I would never ever treat you like that. Again, none of what happened was really your fault. Could you have stayed out of the sun a bit more? Yes. But you were just trying to be a professional leader in the midst of this sucky situation. If this is anyone’s fault, it’s the stupid ceos who forced us to come out here in the first place. I don’t expect an apology from you because what happened wasn’t you to begin with. You were simply taken over by your vampiric instincts. We all made it out alive, and I’m just happy you came back to your right mind and didn’t successfully lead the others into a permanent state of crazed mind with you. I wouldn’t know what to do if every one of my dongsaengs went crazy on me. I think death would be almost a better option than watching all of you suffer.” The fairy finished what he was saying in a solemn and serious tone.

Every one of the vampires knew that it would be the same for them if anything were to happen to their small hyung. Or if any of them were hurt for that matter.

Hoetaek had almost finished the blood bag and was looking a bit better when he turned again to Jinho. “I know how you feel about everything and you’ve stated your opinion on the issue that happened, but I am so glad I didn’t hurt you. In the small event I would have killed you and then came back to my right mind, I would have never forgiven myself. Living with you dead would be worse than death itself. I would feel the same for any of you.” Hoetaek looked at the other members. “I love you all, and from now on I will genuinely fight back if I think something is about to hurt any of us. I will never again allow the company CEOs to endanger this coven just for the sake of getting more money.”

“Oh, don’t worry hyung,” Yuto began with a chuckle, “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

Changgu caught onto what Hyojong was referencing and finished the other’s thoughts. “Yeah, I think Jinho-hyung would physically beat the company CEOs if they were to ever try and force us to do something like this again.”

“I’m really not joking when I say I think Jinho-hyung is the scariest one of all of us.” Shinwon added. “He’s scary because his anger comes when you least expect it; once it’s here, you’d wish it never came.”

Jinho nervously laughed with all the attention now on him. “Guys stop, you’re gonna make me all nervous and then my fairy instincts will kick in. I don’t think any of you want that.”

“Nah,” Wooseok added, “let's go home. I, personally, would like to get home and showered so I can sleep.”

Everyone agreed to that statement, and they were also in agreement to the fact that no matter what happened… They sure as hell were never doing an outdoor, summer time, photo shoot ever again.


End file.
